pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough
|platform = Nintendo 3DS |developer = Game Freak |publisher = Nintendo |publisher 2 = The Pokémon Company |release date = November 17, 2017 |region = Alola |completion = Complete }} Introduction Thank you for using this Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough. I hope you enjoy the walkthrough. Also, if you're confused on how a Pokémon's name is correctly pronounced, click here. Table of Contents Main Story * ''Introduction'' Melemele Island * Part 1 - Hau'oli Outskirts, Route 1, Mahalo Trail, Iki Town * Part 2 - Route 1, Iki Town Festival * Part 3 - Hau'oli Outskirts, Trainers' School * Part 4 - Hau'oli City * Part 5 - Route 2, Hau'oli Cemetery, Big Wave Beach, Berry Fields * Part 6 - Verdant Cavern, Ilima's Trial * Part 7 - Route 3, Melemele Meadow, Seaward Cave * Part 8 - Iki Town, Hala's Grand Trial, Route 1, Ten Carat Hill, Hau'oli City, Big Wave Beach, Trainers' School Akala Island * Part 9 - Heahea Beach, Heahea City, Route 4, Pikachu Valley * Part 10 - Paniola Town, Paniola Ranch, Route 5 * Part 11 - Brooklet Hill, Lana's Trial, Paniola Ranch * Part 12 - Route 6, Heahea City * Part 13 - Royal Avenue, Battle Royal Dome, Route 7 * Part 14 - Wela Volcano Park, Kiawe's Trial * Part 15 - Melemele Sea, Seaward Cave, Kala'e Bay * Part 16 - Dividing Peak Tunnel, Route 8, Lush Jungle, Mallow's Trial, Route 5, Dimensional Research Lab * Part 17 - Diglett's Tunnel, Route 9 * Part 18 - Konikoni City, Memorial Hill, Akala Outskirts, Ruins of Life, Olivia's Grand Trial, Konikoni City, Royal Avenue, Hau'oli City * Part 19 - Hano Beach, Hano Grand Resort, Aether Paradise Ula'ula Island * Part 20 - Malie City, Malie Garden, Kantonian Gym, Outer Cape * Part 21 - Route 10, Mount Hokulani, Hokulani Observatory, Sophocles' Trial * Part 22 - Malie Garden, Route 11, Route 12, Blush Mountain, Geothermal Power Plant * Part 23 - Ula'ula Beach, Route 13 * Part 24 - Tapu Village, Route 15, Aether House, Route 14, Abandoned Thrifty Megamart, Acerola's Trial * Part 25 - Haina Desert, Route 15, Route 16, Ula'ula Meadow, Lake of the Moone /Lake of the Sunne * Part 26 - Route 17, Po Town, Shady House, Aether House, Malie City, Nanu's Grand Trial Aether Paradise * Part 27 - Aether Paradise Poni Island * Part 28 - Seafolk Village, Poni Beach, Poni Wilds * Part 29 - Ancient Poni Path, Poni Breaker Coast, Ruins of Hope * Part 30 - Seafolk Village, Exeggutor Island, Ancient Poni Path * Part 31 - Vast Poni Canyon, Kommo-o's Trial * Part 32 - Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone , Ultra Warp Ride, Ultra Megalopolis, Megalo Tower * Part 33 - Seafolk Village, Mina's Trial, Exeggutor Island, Hapu's Grand Trial Path to the Pokémon League * Part 34 - Mount Lanakila, Mahalo Trail * Part 35 - Pokémon League Post-Game * Part 36 - Hau'oli Outskirts, Ancient Poni Path, Poni Grove * Part 37 - Episode RR * Part 38 - Melemele Island * Part 39 - Akala Island * Part 40 - Ula'ula Island * Part 41 - Poni Island * Part 42 - Aether Paradise * Part 43 - Catching the Tapus, Eevee Users * Part 44 - Ultra Wormholes * Part 45 - Pokémon League, Champion Title Defense * Part 46 - Totem Stickers See also * List of Pokémon by location Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Category:Walkthrough